lostpediafandomcom_pt-20200216-history
Utilizador:B petrelli
LOST Uma série (viciante) muito boa LOST ''me foi apresentado pelo terra TV enquanto eu navegava para ver as séries que tinham lá. Adorei as duas partes de Pilot, mas depois nunca mais tive tempo para ver. Quando vi que faltava pouco menos de um mês para começar a 4ª temporada de LOST na AXN, resolvi começar a ver tudo de novo. Vi a primeira inteira em dois dias pelo terra TV, comprei a segunda no outro dia e vi em umas duas semanas. Quando percebi que as minhas economias não eram o bastante para comprar a terceira, pulei ela, e começei a ver quarta. No final da quarta, já tinha dinheiro para a terceira e comprei ela. Vi ela em dois dias. Depois revi a quarta temporada, e agora estou eu acompanhando a quinta. thumb Pequeno resumo por Hurley: Hurley: Okay. See, we did crash, but it was on this crazy island. And we waited for rescue, and there wasn't any rescue. And there was a smoke monster, and then there were other people on the island. We called them the Others, and they started attacking us. And we found some hatches, and there was a button you had to push every 108 minutes or... well, I was never really clear on that. But... the Others didn't have anything to do with the hatches. That was the DHARMA Initiative. The Others killed them, and now they're trying to kill us. And then we teamed up with the Others because some worse people were coming on a freighter. Desmond's girlfriend's father sent them to kill us. So we stole their helicopter and we flew it to their freighter, but it blew up. And we couldn't go back to the island because it disappeared, so then we crashed into the ocean, and we floated there for a while until a boat came and picked us up. And by then, there were six of us. That part was true. But the rest of the people... who were on the plane? They're still on that island. :O thumb|left|234px Melhores quotes: Charlie: Kate I heard you yell. I heard you yell 'Jack.' My name is Charlie, by the way. thumb|188px|pobrezinho do charlie, tá lá afogado no meio do oceano :( Jack: Kate Are you okay? Kate: Yeah, I'm fine Charlie: I'm fine... Charlie's fine, by the way. Charlie: That’s French! The French are coming! I’ve never been so happy to hear the French! Kate: Does anyone know how to use a gun? Charlie: I think you just pull the trigger. Jack:Sawyer Well if you've gotta better idea? Sawyer: Better than the three of us wandering into the magic forest to bag a hunk of ham with nothing but little bitty hunting knife? Hell no it's the best idea I ever heard. ---- PERSONAGENS FAVORITOS Sawyer Charlie (já era) Kate Juliet Miles Daniel Charlotteframe|Oo Ben Jack Boone (já era) Shannon (já era) Locke (já era no futuro) ---- TOP 15 EPISÓDIOS 1. This place is death. OBS: meu deusssssssssssssssssssssss acho dificil os produtores criarem outro episódio tão bom! nunca mais! :D OBS 2 : Finalmente o Jin retornando a ativa! 2. Jughead. OBS : nossa episódio massacrante! que começo de quinta temporada! 3. The little prince. OBS : fiquei meia hora racicionando o que eu vi nesse episódio depois dele acabar. 4. Through the looking glass 1,2. OBS: melhor final de temporada até agora!!!!! OBS 2: mas eu quero esperar o da 5ª só pra confirmar essa afirmação :P 5. The Constant. OBS : nossa nossa nossa e... nossa. 6. The man behind the curtain. OBS: cacilda, tadinho do ben criança. 7. There´s no place like home 1,2 e 3. OBS : :O 8. Live together die alone 1,2. OBS: a segunda temporada foi meio fraquinha no começo mas o final vai ficar na minha cabeça de fã de LOST pra sempre :O 9. Because you left. OBS : que saudade que eu tava de LOST e seus mistérios!!! 10. The shape of things to come. OBS : wow alex se foi. marcante esse episódio ... 11. Pilot 1, 2. OBS: pq afinal foi esse episódio que me viciou em LOST. 12. Greatest Hits. OBS: puts meia hora chorando depois de acabar :( 13. Exposé. OBS: nossa final macabro pro Paulo e pra Nikki :O 14. Exodus 1,2,3. OBS: gostei muito desse episódioooo 15.I do. OBS: Sawyer e Kate forever s2 ---- '''NO MOMENTO' Lost - 5 temporada e revendo a 1 Heroes - 3 temporada One tree hill - 2 temporada The O.c - 2 temporada 24 - Vendo a 2 Supernatural - 4 temporada